Episode 8194 (5th July 2018)
Plot Whilst getting coffee, Robert receives a call from Liv and rushes off. Daz appears in the café having been released without charge. Brenda inquires if this means he didn't take Amelia after all. Bernice confirms he didn't, declaring Daz has done nothing wrong and asks all those in the café to spread the word. Joe informs Debbie and Sarah that he's arranged for a consultant to visit later and give a second opinion on Sarah's condition. At Dale Head, Dan and Kerry apologise to Daz. The trio are at a loss about what to do with Amelia. Kerry proposes they ask Harriet to talk to her but instead Dan storms upstairs to talk to Amelia himself. Eric, Diane and Doug arrange to meet later to discuss B&B business. Doug hopes he'll be able to continue working at the B&B once it reopens. Dan, Daz and Kerry sit Amelia down and try to get her to talk. Amelia is hostile towards Daz and asks after Beth. DC Smee arrives at Dale Head to ask Amelia a few more questions. At the B&B, Diane and Eric inform Doug they don't think he should return to work. Liv returns to the village alone as Aaron has contracted chicken-pox and is stuck in Malta. Faith badgers Chas about her hen-do but Chas doesn't want one so Faith turns her attention to Paddy's stag-do instead. Marlon doesn't think Paddy wants anything big but Faith presses on ahead regardless. DC Smee quizzes Amelia about why she lied that Daz took her. Amelia believes Daz deserved it. She continues to insist Beth is her friend and doesn't believe it when DC Smee informs her Beth sent messages posing as her to implicate Daz in her disappearance. Dan can't believe Amelia has been brainwashed. Marlon explains to Rhona that his date was going well until Jessie saw pictures of his exes in the living room. Rhona advises Marlon to talk to Jessie. Chas wonders if she should have a hen do even though she doesn't want one. Paddy advises her not to allow Faith railroad her into having one. DC Smee informs the Spencers there's enough evidence to charge Beth with blackmail and perverting the course of justice. She assures them Beth won't be able to see or contact Amelia and passes on details of a counsellor for Amelia. Jessie returns home to find Marlon and April waiting outside the Mill with a bunch of flowers. Marlon assures her having pictures of his exes doesn't mean he hasn't moved on. Jessie doesn't see the point in giving things another go so Marlon and April walk away. Faith offers to help Diane get rid of the last of Doug's belongings from Brook Cottage. At Jacobs Fold, the Consultant checks over Sarah - he agrees with the previous consultant's assessment that Sarah's condition appears to be stable. He asks Sarah is she's experienced any sickness or dizziness. Sarah says she hasn't. She questions if the doctor sees any reason why she can't go to the school disco later. On the information he's got, the doctor can't see any reason why not. Bernice apologises to Daz for doubting him and admits she was wrong. Daz just wants to put this behind him and they decide to give their relationship another go. Debbie reluctantly agrees to allow Sarah to attend the school disco. As Sarah heads upstairs to get ready, she struggles for breath and clutches her chest. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont *Consultant - Andrew Fillis Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *The Grange - Office *Main Street *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Brook Cottage - Living room'''' *Church Lane Notes *A police officers is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes